monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyelle
GENERAL Skyelle (formerly Buddygirrl) is an American singer and music producer. She started her career with her less known nickname "Buddygirrl", producing different songs and collaborating with CoMa, Veela and other artists, while also creating remixes. Her first track under the "Skyelle" alias was released in December 2014 (Sanctuary), and in November 2015 she made the project public. She then debuted as a vocalist on Monstercat, her first performances being "Calling Out" (with Muzzy and KG) in 2015, "Sacred Woods"(with Varien) in 2016. After that she took a two-year break on Monstercat, returning with another feature that surprised the Monstercat community, "Take Me Away". After a few months, Skyelle hosted her first Monstercat: Call of the Wild episode (episode 194), and then produced the song "Silhouette" in collaboration with Bad Computer, for the Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 3 compilation. After that she hosted her second ''Monstercat: Call of the Wild'' episode (''episode 205''), on Monstercat's birthday. She released her first solo single on Monstercat called "Christmas Ain't The Same". On oct. 9, 2019, she did her first https://www.reddit.com/r/Monstercat/comments/dg3oo9/hey_monstercat_im_skyelle_ama/AMA in which spoiled her off-label single release "Inside My Mind" prod. by FWLR - "The story behind it is about how isolated and lost you can become after a sudden loss of love, and how it can be almost the only thing you think about day after day, haunting you as you think if there are ways it can be fixed". Alongside producing music, she occasionally streams on Twitch. RELEASES Calling Out ''Calling Out''' '''is Skyelle's first Monstercat appearance, on November 18, 2015. This was her debut as a vocalist on Monstercat, and her performance along with KG and Muzzy collab has so far reached more than 1 million listeners on YouTube. 'Sacred Woods' This song was released on May 4, 2016, being her second appearance on Monstercat. This song was inspired by her chilhood game, Okami. At this moment, this song currently enjoys over 600,000 viewers on YouTube. 'Break Away' Skyelle's third appearance on Monstercat took place in 2017, on the 17th of April, with the occasion of a collaborative project between her, MUZZ and Priority One. She provided vocals which remain uncredited, most likely due to her personal choice. 'Take Me Away' Take Me Away was released on February 2, 2018 and was also her comeback on Monstercat after a two year break. 'Silhouette' Released one month after hosting a Monstercat: Call of The Wild episode for the first time, Silhouette is a part of the Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 3 compilation. The track was released on May 15, 2018 and currently amassed over 700.000 listeners on YouTube. 'Christmas Ain't The Same' Released before Christmas on December 21, 2018, [[Christmas Ain't The Same|''Christmas Ain't The Same]] is her first single debut as official artist on Monstercat. It's also part of the Holiday Hits album, and it's also the last Monstercat: Instinct release of 2018. I Don't Mind (Skyelle Cover) Unreleased officially, but previewed on Monstercat: Call of the Wild Episode 194, this is her first cover performance on Monstercat and also the second Monstercat cover performanced by a vocalist at that moment (after HALIENE). It was previewed on April 18, 2018. 'DISCOGRAPHY' Non-Monstercat releases # Buddygirl - One Moment '- 2011' # Buddygirrl - Seasons '- 2011' # Buddygirrl - The Day I Die (feat. Veela) '- 2012' # Buddygirrl - Escape (feat. lain Mannix) '- 2012' # Buddygirrl - Memento '- 2012' # Buddygirrl - Timekeeper (feat. CoMa) '- 2013' # Budygirrl - Skywards (feat. CoMa) '- 2014' # Skyelle - Sanctuary '- 2014' # Corrupt - With You (feat. Skyelle) '- 2016' # Bensley - One Last Chance (feat. Skyelle) '- 2016' # Bensley - One Last Chance (feat. Skyelle) (VIP) '- 2019' # Skyelle - Inside My Mind '- 2019' # NCT - Astrophysical (ft. Skyelle) '- 2019' Monstercat releases # MUZZ - Calling Out (feat. KG & Skyelle) '- 2015' # Varien - Sacred Woods (feat. Skyelle) '- 2016' # MMUZZ - Break Away (feat. Priority One) - 2017 (Uncredited vocals) # Duumu - Take Me Away (feat. Skyelle) '- 2018' # Bad Computer - Silhouette (feat. Skyelle) '- 2018' # Skyelle - Christmas Ain't The Same '- 2018' TRIVIA * Towards the end of Call of the Wild: Episode 193, Dan Scarcelli said that Skyelle's going to host Episode 194 because of him going on vacation next week. This could mean that this is the first time a vocalist (If not first time when counting her as an artist under the alias, Buddygirrl) is hosting a podcast. * Skyelle did her first Monstercat AMA on October 9, 2019. * Skyelle is member #1 of The Girthy Bois Category:Skyelle discography Category:Drum & Bass Artists Category:Artists Category:Vocalists Category:Uncredited Vocalists